White
by MeryAlice
Summary: Bueno, me falta un zapato, estoy llena de sangre que no es miá, he robado un coche, lo he estrellado, ahora esta ardiendo, me quieren matar y he besado a un desconocido. Estoy bien."
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia ya la tenia pensada y eso... nos vemos bajo

* * *

**_WHITE_**

"No Tanya, no podemos seguir juntos, ya no puedo más. Lo siento" Le dije a la vez que ella iba abriendo mucho los ojos.

Yo solo pensaba en como me había besado antes y yo no había sentido nada, quizás repugnancia. Tanya era una barbie como todas, se creía superior a toda persona que no tuviera mas de 80.000 euros en el bolsillo y trataba fatal a mis hermanos y incluso a mi familia.

"Pero Edward, no pued" semigritó pero fue cortada por el derrape de un coche que doblaba la esquina a toda velocidad y segundos mas tarde se estrellaba contra el muro de una tienda de comestibles. Me di la vuelta alarmado esperando encontrarme a miles de personas detrás de mi, pero en la avenida tan solo estábamos: Tanya, mi coche, el coche estrellado y yo.

Tanya empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda a no se a quien y a decir que debíamos llamara alguien, pero se calló en el mismo momento en que se me desconfiguro la cara al la puerta del conductor del coche abrirse y a una chica salir como si nada.

Era morena y tenia el pelo recogido con una coleta alta, vestía unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta blanca que mas bien parecía roja, estaba llena de sangre. Ella cogió una mochila y rápidamente se la echo al hombro y empezó a correr hacia nosotros, ahí me di cuenta de que le faltaba un zapato.

Tanya empezó a balbucear y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para tropezar con vete a saber que y caer al suelo, me gire hacia Tanya para verla con los ojos llorosos y murmurando algo sobre un tacón.

No me di cuenta de cuando había llegado la chica morena, que de cerca era mucho mas guapa y nos miraba a los dos con expresión divertida.

"Tú, la que estas tirada en el suelo" dijo mirando a Tanya "¿Porque no vas hasta la cabina mas cercana que se encuentra al final de la avenida y llamas a la policía?"

"Mi nombre es Tanya" dijo esta levantándose y abriendo su bolso sacando su móvil y poniéndoselo en la cara a la chica "y tengo móvil"

"Ya no" dijo lanzan dolo contra el suelo con una fuerza no muy propia de chica "ahora corre y llama a la policía."

"Yo..."

"¡¡Corre!!"

La chica esbozo una sonrisa y volteo a mirarme, ella tenia sangre por toda la camiseta y por los brazos, parecía que gavia tenido un accidente pero no tenia herida aparente.

"¿Besarías a una extraña?" pregunto sacadme de mi ensoñación.

"Depende de que extraña s" fui cortado por el derrape de un 4x4 que doblaba la esquina de la misma manera en la que lo habia echo la extraña, pero este no se estrelló si no, que paro al lado del coche, y 3 hombres bajaron de el y se acercaron al coche estrallado. Al ver que no había nadie, uno saco lo que parecía ser un mechero y encendió el coche.

La chica dio dos pasos hacia mi y junto nuestros labios de una manera bastante salvaje mientras nos movía hasta quedar en una entrante de la pared, nadie nos veía y ella quedaba entre la pared y yo.

Empezó a mover sus manos por debajo de mi camisa haciendo que me pusiera cada vez mas caliente y susurro en mi oído:

"Cuando el coche pare y pregunte tu has visto a una chica morena correr hacia el final de la avenida. No le va a pasar nada a tu novia. Tranquilo, confiá en mi."

Confiar en una chica llena de sangre que ha estrellado un coche y de la que no se ni su nombre, genial. Note como el coche daba un frenazo en cuanto nos vio y note como bajaban una ventanilla.

"Eh, chaval" me llamo haciendo que me volteara dejando a la chica detrás de mi de modo que ellos no la veían "¿Donde fue la chica que bajo de ese coche?

"Una morena corrió hacia allá" dije señalando con la mano temblando al ver como me apuntaba con una pistola enorme.

"Veo a una chica correr, la tenemos" dijo una voz dentro del coche.

"Eres legal tío" dijo el que antes me había hablado bajando el arma "Disfruta de tu chica"

Y con eso arranco dejando una nube de humo. Me gire para ver a la chica que tenia los ojos cerrados pero rápidamente los abrió desvelando dos grandes ojos marrones.

"Te has portado, chaval ¿Como te llamas?"

"Edward" dije desconcertado "¿Que le pasará a Tanya?"

"Nada de nada, cuando vean que se han equivocado darán media vuelta y seguirán buscándome."

"¿Como te llamas?"

"Llamame como quieras, Sofia, Laura, Alice, Bella, Tanya... Como te de la gana" dijo recogiendo su mochila que había caído al suelo momentos atrás.

"¿Estas bien?" logre preguntar

"Bueno, me falta un zapato, estoy llena de sangre que no es miá, he robado un coche, lo que estrellado, ahora esta ardiendo, me quieren matar y he besado a un desconocido. Estoy bien" miro su reloj y su cara se alarmo "Me tengo que ir, gracias por todo Edward."

Dicho esto me beso de nuevo, sonrió y salio corriendo.

* * *

¿QUE LES PARECIO?

ME LO DICEN CON UN REVIEW, OKIU?

Ali


	2. Chapter 2

No se... esperaba mas comentarios :'(

Bueno aqui esta...

* * *

**_WHITE_**

"Tio, Edward, es que lo que te pase a ti..." se rió Emmett.

"Pero, ¿estaba buena?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Claro que lo tenia que estar" dijo Emmett como si fuera obvio "Con la camisa pegada, llena de sangre y seguro que transparentaba, ¿verdad?"

Si vosotros supierais, pensé. Justo al llegar a casa les había contado a los chicos lo que me había ocurrido y se habían quedado de piedra. Ellos, Emmett y Jasper, eran mis mejores amigos. Emmett había perdido a sus padres cuando era pequeño y mis padres decidieron adoptarlo y Jasper era mi hermano biológico pero no lo parecía ya que el tenia el pelo rubio, muy rubio al igual que Emmett y mi pelo era castaño y raro. Mi padre Carlisle si que era rubio, al igual que mi madre.

Seguíamos hablando de lo ocurrido. Emmett pensaba que quizás era una ladrona o caza fortunas y Jasper dijo que era de la mafia. Aun así, todos llegábamos a una cosa. Era imposible que nos la encontráramos de nuevo. Estábamos hablando cuando entro Carlisle para decirnos que dejáramos todo preparado para la comida de empresa. En realidad no era una comida de empresa, Carlisle lo llamaba así para que sonara mas formal o algo, pero tan solo íbamos a comer con los mejores amigos de la infancia de mis padres, los Swan. Tenían tres hijas creo que no todas biológicas pero eran mas o menos de nuestra edad.

Nosotros habíamos terminado la universidad y tan solo estábamos de visita en casa de nuestros padres, en verdad dormíamos los tres en un hotel, el Palace.

Horas mas tarde mi madre entro para decirnos que en media hora debíamos estar ya conduciendo hacia la casa de los Swan.

Los tres fuimos a nuestras viejas habitaciones ha cambiarnos y ducharnos, veinte minutos mas tarde estábamos los tres en el salón con nuestras "mejores" camisas, yo estaba sentado en el banco de el piano de mi madre, mientras que Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando a la Play station 3. Cuando era pequeño solía tocar el piano mientras mis hermanos jugaban a la Play pero hace tiempo, cuando entre en la universidad deje de tocar y perdí la practica, ya no recordaba como hacerlo.

Pase mis dedos por las teclas empece a tocar una a una.

"Edward no hagas ruido" Emmett se rió de mi.

"¿Hace cuanto no tocas?" Pregunto Jasper sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla. Iba a contestar cuando mi madre entro al salón moviendo la mano indicándonos que saliéramos. Emmett se quejo de estar en plena partida pero Jasper le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le dijo que fuésemos saliendo a por los coches.

Nada mas salir saque mi Volvo de el garaje y lo aparque delante de la puerta, para que Emmett y Jasper entraran. Nada mas hacerlo Jasper me dio la dirección de la casa de los Swan y nos encaminamos hacia allá.

Cuando pasamos por la avenida donde había ocurrido todo esta mañana, los bomberos se encontraban apagando el coche que seguía en llamas y todo el cielo estaba oculto por una enorme columna de humo negro, Emmett y Jasper se pegaron al cristal para mirar lo ocurrido y tan solo decían "Wooo" y "Dioos".

Nos metimos por un camino de tierra rodeado de enormes arboles, todo estaba cubierto de verde miraras donde miraras: verde. A lo lejos se veía una gran casa blanca con grandes ventanas, como la nuestra. Mientras miraba a mi alrededor me pareció ver a lo lejos un zapato pero llegue, mentalmente, a la conclusión de que era imposible que hubiera un zapato en medio de la carretera hacia una mansión.

Aparque al lado de una Porsche color amarillo chillón y apague la música que estaba sonando hasta ese momento.

"Pedazo casita tienen nuestros amiguetes, ¿no?" Dijo Emmett con mucho sarcasmo.

Ignore su comentario y salí del coche a la vez que ellos, cuando el móvil de Jasper sonó.

"Dime... ¿Como? … Esta bien.. claro... hasta ahora... adiós"

"¿Quien era?" Pregunté.

"Papa y mama han pasado por donde el accidente de esta mañana y los están interrogando, a todos"

"¿Entonces que hacemos?" Pregunto Emmett mirando la casa.

"Entrar y decirle a quien allá que vamos de su parte y que somo los Cullen"

"Guay, yo me encargo" Dijo Emmett corriendo hacia la puerta. Jasper y yo le seguimos y ahí estábamos como tontos delante de una puerta de vete a saber quien. Emmett toco la puerta varias veces y solo se oían gritos y música puesta a tope.

"¡Rosalie apaga la música!"

"¿Donde esta Bella?"

"En la ducha, lo ha vuelto a hacer"

"¿Otra vez? Esta metida en prob..." Una chica rubia y muy alta nos abrió la puerta quedándose con la boca abierta, en pocos segundos nos miro de arriba abajo a los tres y grito "¡¡Alice!! ¿Cuando es la comida de papa?" Todavía nos miraba cuando una chia bajita apareció a su lado. Las dos estaban de escándalo y a Emmett se le caía la baba por la rubia, siempre fueron su tipo, y su fuerte.

"¿Sois los Cullen?" pregunto la bajita divertida mirándonos

"Si, somos Jasper, Emmett y yo soy Edward" Dije mirando como la chica rubia no le quitaba mirada a Emmett.

"Soy Alice y esta es Rosalie, nuestra hermana Bella esta en la ducha" Dijo la bajita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Pasar, no os quedéis fuera"

Entramos en un gran salón muy acogedor pero también muy desordenado, estaba lleno de botellas y de cigarrillos.

"Lo estábamos recogiendo, nuestros padres llegaran en una hora, ¿Donde están los vuestros?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"Un accidente en la avenida principal de Forks, un coche se ha estrellado y esta ardiendo, están interrogando a todo el mundo, pero no había nadie allí" dijo Jasper mientras Emmett se reía por lo bajo. Rosalie miro a Alice y murmuro algo que solo su hermana entendió.

"Sentaros mientras nosotras recogemos" Dijo Alice.

"¿Vosotras solas vais arreglar todo esto en una hora?" Pregunto Emmett riéndose. Rosalie asintió y Jasper se rió.

"Os ayudamos, tranquilas. Emmett haz el salón con migo, Edward, ves a la cocina." Dijo Jasper.

"Gracias, Edward te enseño la cocina, yo te ayudo mientras, Rosalie haz el recibidor" Dijo Alice sonriéndome.

Llegue a la cocina donde inmediatamente me puse a fregar, Alice era encantadora y muy habladora, se movía de aquí para allá con montones de ropa, me contó sobre nuestros padres y sobre sus hermanas. Estaba hablando sobre una discoteca, cuando de repente se calló y yo me gire para verla.

"Mierda, mierda" Dijo sosteniendo un montoncito de ropa "Mierda"

"¿Que pasa Alice?" Pregunte acercándome.

"¿Sabes como se quita la sangre de la ropa?" Preguntó mientras sacaba unos pantalones con sangre.

"Pues si es reciente con agua fría y si esta seca... lo podemos lavar a mano" Dije mirando los pantalones que vagamente me resultaban familiares" Aunque en ninguno de los casos se ira del todo"

"Voy a matar a Bella" Murmuro "¿Me ayudas con esto?" Dijo señalando los pantalones.

"He estudiado medicina, no me da asco la sangre, dame que los limpio yo"

"Eres un encanto, gracias" Dijo dándome los pantalones "Voy a ver como va la limpieza de salón"

Empecé a limpiar el pantalón que tenia gotas de sangre por todas partes, por las rodillas, por detrás y por delante, parecía que habían metido al pobre pantalón vaquero en una matanza.

Oí unos pasos detrás miá y pensé que era Alice o Rosalie hasta que la persona habló.

"Alice... esta camisa esta llena de sangre, ¿Que hago? ¿La quemo?" Preguntó una voz a mis espaldas "Alic... emm.. no eres Alice ¿Verdad?"

Me giré para ver a la chica de esta mañana con u vestido blanco y toda arreglada, no parecía ella pero su voz dulce y su cara de porcelana la delataban.

"Tu..." Dije.

"¿Que diablos haces aquí? !Lo vas a estropear todo!" Me gritó "Pero... ¿Que haces aquí Edward?" Me sorprendió que se supiera mi nombre después de todo.

"¡¡Bella!!" Grito Alice cuando entro en la cocina de espaldas, cuando se giró miro a Bella y sonrió, pero la sonrisa se fue cuando vio la camisa llena de sangre, le señalo la puerta que daba a una terraza y Bella salio mientras me pedía, vete a saber porque, perdón con la mirada.

"Lo siento Edward, ahora hablamos" Susurro Alice.

* * *

Siento decir que creo que tardaré un poquito en subir porque se acaba la navidad( fun fun fun)

Mi otra historia la tengo dejada porque no secomo seguirla ni nada, si alguien me dice algo, mejor :P solo necesito un empujoncito para saber como continuarla. :)

Este cap es laaaargo, bueno, laargo en mi mundo de chupi :P

Un besazo para todos

_Ali_


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui estoy de nuevo

:D

(Kotte- Kun leeme abajo)

* * *

_WHITE_

Al principio solo hablaron pero terminaron gritándose la una a la otra. Podía oírlas desde donde estaba pero decidí no hacerlo, no me quería involucrar mas de lo que estaba, decidí seguir con mi tarea de limpiar la sangre de la camiseta, y muchísimos recuerdos de Bella llevándola y como se le pegaba al cuerpo inundaron mi mente.

Al terminar de limpiar la camiseta, me acerque al salón para ver como iban, y era sorprendente lo mucho que habían trabajado. El salón estaba impecable y parecía nuevo. Emmett y Jasper estaban hablando sentado en un sofá mientras Rosalie buscaba algo en un bolso marrón.

Ande hacia la cocina y cogí el montón de ropa que se le había caído a Alice para meterlo en la lavadora. Me metí en el cuarto y enchufe la lavadora con el resto de ropa que quedaba mientras sacaba de la secadora la ropa que ya había terminado de secarse. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos y no me enteré de como alguien entraba a la pequeña habitación hasta que la luz se apagó.

"¿Alice?" Pregunté palpando con mis manos la lavadora "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Noté como alguien me cogía de la camiseta y me echaba para atrás hasta dejarme contra la pared, esa persona se puso detrás de mi y tenia bastante fuerza por lo que no sabia quien era hasta que me habló al oído.

"Escuchame bien Edward" Susurro Bella "Nadie puede saber lo ocurrido esta mañana, Nadie. ¿Lo sabe alguien?"

"Les conté a mis hermanos sobre lo ocurrido pero no saben que eres tu" Dije dándole la vuelta y siendo ella la que quedaba entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Recordé el momento de esa misma mañana y creo que ella también lo hizo porque bajo la mirada. Rápidamente se recupero y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

"Como alguien sepa de lo ocurrido, estas muerto" Dijo acercándose mas a mi "¿Entendido chaval?"

No conteste si no que ataque sus labios de la misma forma en que lo hice esta mañana, Bella pego mas nuestros pechos y se frotó ligeramente en mi. La cogí del culo y ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura haciendo que nuestros sexos se pegaran aun con ropa, pero Bella al sentirme soltó un gemido en mi oído que no ayudó nada a mi auto control.

Estábamos muy metidos los dos con nuestro cometido cuando oímos unos coches aparcar y rápidamente recordé donde estábamos. En su casa. En una habitación con sus hermanas y mis hermanos fuera. Con nuestros padres en el garaje y que esto estaba muy mal.

Bella mordió ligeramente mi mandíbula pero recordé que debíamos parar.

"Bella" Dije, pero sonó mas como un gemido "Bella" Esta vez sonó mejor "Bella, hay que parar, en cualquier momento nos pilla alguien"

Bella, sin decir nada, se bajo de mi, se acodó su vestido y finalmente dijo:

"Para este tipo de cosas tengo a James" Y se fue dejándome ahí en medio con la boca abierta, ¿Quien diablos era James?"

**Emmett Pov**

Tan solo al abrir la puerta me fije en Rosalie, era hermosa muy hermosa. Aunque ella tampoco me quitaba ojo. Rosalie rapidísimo termino su parte del recibidor y nos ayudo a mi ya a Jasper con el salón que parecía haber sido victima de unos millones de botellones.

"¿Estuvo bien la fiesta?" Pregunto Jasper recogiendo una botella de Vodka del suelo.

"Unas de las mejores sin duda" Dijo ella riéndose "Deberías haber estado aquí"

"Nos habría encantado créeme" Le dije mirándola fijamente, dios mio, me la estaba comiendo con la mirada, rápidamente mire hacia otro lado y seguí recogiendo las botellas que quedaban.

Rapidísimo el salón estaba como nuevo y estuvimos un rato hablando los tres.

"Sentaros sentaros, ¿Queréis ver fotos de la fiesta? Tengo la cámara en el bolso" Jasper y yo asentimos y nos sentados en los sofás, mientras Rosalie buscaba la cámara en su bolso, al no encontrarla seguió buscando por la estantería y luego salio al pasillo.

Con el tiempo escuchamos los coches de nuestros padre llegar juntos, Jasper y yo salimos a recibirlos y los vimos salir a todos riéndose como si fueran unos adolescentes raros. AG.

"Jasper, Emmett" Dijo padre "Tenemos algo que deciros a todos, ir al salón"

Jasper fue a buscar a Alice mientras yo buscaba a Edward, entre a la cocina pero me tropecé con una chica morena y con vestido blanco.

"Hey, perdona" Le dije mirándola, ella me miro y se quedo callada "Tu debes ser Bella, soy Emmett, hermano de Edward y de Jasper"

"Claro, ¿que hacéis todos aquí?" Se le notaba un poco perdida y tenia las mejillas muy rojas.

"Nuestros padres eran amigos ¿sabes?" dije riéndome ella me miro y su cerebro hizo un clic y de repente empezó a reírse haciendo que yo también me riera.

"Vale, vale estaba un poco perdida ya estoy bien" Siguió riéndose, me caía bien "Estoy cansada y mi cerebro no responde, lo siento"

"No es nada Bella" Le dije "Tienes que ir al salón nuestros padres quieren hablarnos, vi como iba hacia el salón y luego avise a Alice y a Edward que hablaban animadamente en la cocina.

Al final estábamos todos en el salón. En un sofá estaba Edward, Alice y Jasper y Bella, Rosalie y yo estábamos en en el otro.

Nuestros padres pidieron silencio y Carlisle dijo:

"Chicos tenemos una buena noticia, para nosotros"

"Como vemos que os lleváis bien" Dijo Charlie el padre de ellas "Nosotros los padres..."

"Nos vamos de vacaciones" dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

"¿Como?" Pregunto Jasper desconcertado

"Nosotros los padres nos iremos de viaje todo el verano para descansar y estar juntos como en los viejos tiempos" Dijo Renee la mujer de Charlie.

"¿Y nosotros?" Pregunto Edward.

"Pues esta claro, Eddy" Le dije riéndome "Cada uno a su olivo, volvemos al hotel"

"Ahí esta la cosa, chicos" Dijo Charlie "Si queréis os podéis quedar aquí el tiempo que no estemos"

"O en casa" Dijo Carlisle.

Los seis nos miramos unos a otros y sonreímos excepto Bella que tenia una rara expresión en su cara, le di un pequeño codazo y le sonreí.

"¿Que ocurre?" Le pregunte en un susurro que solo ella oyó.

"Nada, sera perfecto que todos os quedéis" Dijo mirando a Alice o quizás a Edward.

* * *

Renee es actriz, Esme fotografa, Carlisle doctor, y Charlie empresario :D (Kotte-Kun lo preguntó pero no le puedo enviar MP, ¿una fan? ¿en serio? ¡eres la primera!! que ilusión tengo :D)

He tardado porque estoy con eamenes y bueno, tengo que estudiar y no tengo tiempo, pero si tengo muchas ideas para esta historia y vereis vereis!!

a kiss very big for every body

_Ali_


	4. Chapter 4

Me tarde, pero aqui estoy**

* * *

**

**_White_**

**Emmett Pov**

Nos enseñaron la casa, y era como la nuestra varias veces mas. Tenia tres pisos, abajo la cocina, un despacho y el salón y los otros dos eran habitaciones y baños. Fuera había una gran piscina descubierta y un gran jardín. Nuestros padres se iban esta misma noche hacia Orlando, para pasar todo el verano. Tres largos meses.

Hacia una semana que nos dijeron lo del viaje y ese tiempo había bastado para conocernos los unos a los otros. Alice era un torbellino y una adicta a las compras y a la velocidad. Rosalie era muy hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, aunque no me veía con ninguna posibilidad de estar con ella. Aun así, Bella, era, quitando a Rosalie, la más simpática de las hermanas. Bella no hablaba mucho, pero con una simple mirada se entendía lo que deseaba decir.

Jasper, se notaba que estaba colado por Alice, pero ella estaba un poco mas inclinada hacia Edward, que estaba de viaje. Edward había salido de la ciudad unos días para un proyecto de arquitectura que tenia en California. Aun así había podido estar los primeros días con nosotros para conocernos mas de cerca.

En general eramos un buen grupo, con nuestros líos. Jasper colado por Alice, Alice por Edward. Rosalie con su extremada belleza. Y yo, con extraño deseo de Bella.

Ahora estábamos todos en el salón jugando a el Tabú, cuando llamaron al teléfono.

"¿Si?" contesto Alice con su natural energía "Claro, pongo el altavoz" Alice tocó unos botones de el pequeño teléfono y la voz de Edward se oyó por toda la habitación.

"_Chicos" _

"Aquí estamos Edward" Dijo Jasper.

"_Genial, han llamado nuestros padres" Di_jo, pero no se le escuchaba muy bien, detrás de el se oía música _"Dicen que tienen que irse rápidamente hacia Orlando, que saquéis sus maletas a el garaje en cinco minutos y que …¿Como?" S_e le escucho hablar con otra persona_. "Doble, si, con mucho alcohol"_

"¿Edward donde estas"

"_A eso iba Emmett, tengo entradas para el club privado mas... Dejame Tanya … Si, bueno, que, al dejar las maletas, venirel hotel Thomersiu y unas limusinas os esperarán, de allí llegareis a el club … vete, largate Sofía … Si decis Edward Cullen pasáis... No es lo que parece, chicos … es mejor" _Edward a la vez de estar hablando con nosotras hablaba con un millón chicas, o las ignoraba mejor dicho.

"Allí estaremos Edward" Le dije con una sonrisa y colgué.

Mire a las chicas que se sonreían unas a otras y Jasper mirándome con una única mirada : Chicas.

**Edward Pov**

Después de la llamada volví a entrar al club. Era enorme. Tenia miles de salas, algunas con luces fluorescentes, otras con la música a tope, en otras habían camas, privadas.

Busque a Gabi, el dueño que aquello que se encontraba hablando con unos guardaespaldas. Al llegar Gabi me miro y sonrió haciendo que los guardaespaldas se marchasen sin decir nada.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunte.

"Oh, nada en realidad. Unos han intentado colarse, como todos loa años. Tenemos seguridad tranquilo." No le dio importancia "¿Llamaste a tus amigos?"

"Si, vendrán en seguida. Te lo has montado genial Gabi" Dije girándome y volviendo a mirarle "¿Acaso falta algo?"

"No, nunca falta nada. ¿Quieres chicas? A montones. ¿Alcohol? Litros y toneladas. ¿Drogas? Como las desees" Dijo sonriendo.

"De momento, un poco de alcohol, iré a buscar los chupitos. Te veo luego Gabi" Dije dándole en el hombro y andando hacia la barra.

La chica de la barra no dejaba nada a la imaginación con su blusa desabotonada y su minifalda casi cinturón. Aún así de puta era guapísima, y su voz era bastante seductora.

"Hola querido" Dijo apoyándose en la barra y poniéndome las tetas delante de la cara "¿Que deseas? ¿Bebida o compañía?" Dijo relamiéndose los labios. No me vendría mal un polvo después de todo lo ocurrido en esas pocas semanas. Gire la cabeza para ver el ambiente, la gente bailaba otros se enrollaban en una esquina, estaba todo descontrolado.

"Quizá un poco de todo" Le dije al oído haciendo que se apoyara mas en la barra a gusto de todos. Ella me guiño un ojo y saco una botella de Vodka la abrió y lleno un vaso con ella. Me dio el vaso y me sonrió.

"Tomate lo y nos vamos a un sitio nosotros dos juntos" Susurró cerca de mi oído. Me trague de una sola vez el contenido del vaso haciendo que me quemara la garganta a medida que iba pasando por ella. Luego le sonreí. Me guiño un ojo de nuevo y le dijo algo a su compañera, cruzó la barra me cogió de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia alguna parte. Pude apreciar sus perfectas piernas, aunque un poco cortas, y su, seguramente, operado trasero.

Sentí la vibración de mi móvil en mi pantalón. Lo saqué para ver el mensaje de Emmett.

_En diez minutos llegamos, estate en la puerta brother._

Cerré el móvil y entre a una habitación con unas luces azules y blancas. Mi acompañante se giro y me sonrió lascivamente.

"Que sea rápido querida" Le susurre a la misma vez que ella se ponía de rodillas.

**Alice Pov**

Al bajar de la limusina, un muy sonriente Edward nos esperaba en la puerta de lo que parecía ser una mansión. La música se escuchaba desde fuera y muchísimas personas entraban y salían de ella.

"¿Preparados para divertiros?" Pregunto Jasper en un grito.

"Por supuesto que si" Dijo Bella en un tono que yo conocía muy bien.

Edward iba vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Me sentía atraída por Edward, claro esta. No le quería ni nada por el estilo.

"Bienvenidos chicos" Dijo Edward saludándonos a todos y sin perder su sonrisa "Hacer lo que queráis, hay de todo por aquí"

"Espera, espera "Dijo Emmett apartándonos y quedando a dos milímetros de Edward, como estudiándolo "Esa sonrisa la conocemos nosotros, ¿No, Jasper?"

"¿Sonrisa post-sexo?" Pregunto el aludido mientras las chicas nos mirábamos las unas a la otras. Rosalie se rió, pero Bella se quedo seria. "No no no no, esa no es" Dijo Jasper pensando.

"Ya lo sé" Grito Emmett "Sonrisa post mamada" Dijo sin parar de reírse "¿Estuvo bien, brother?"

"Si chicos, de las mejores" Dijo Edward riéndose, me di cuenta de la botella que llevaba en una mano y su ligero balanceo. El chico estaba borracho.

"¡¡¡BELLA!!!!" Un grito proveniente de un chico nos saco a todos de nuestra burbuja, me gire para ver a James que se dirigía hacia nosotros, cogió a Bella de la cintura y luego la beso como si la vida dependiera de ello. No era novios, tan solo, cuando querían ahí se tenían para sus necesidades.

"¿Quien eres tu?" Dijo Emmett con un tono que sonó un poco enfadado.

"Este es James" Dijo Bella mirando Edward "Un amigo" Sentí a Edward gruñir y luego tomar un gran sorbo de su botella. Luego nos miró a todos y dijo:

"Aquí dentro hay todo lo cada uno de vosotros puede desear" Dijo un una gran sonrisa. "Divertiros" Dicho esto miro a Bella y bebió otro gran trago de su botella.

* * *

Resulta que me torci la muñeca y blablabla, siento la tandanza. Esque tengo examenes y la semana que viene me voy de viaje. Lo siento ehh.

Este es adelanto del siguiente capitulo ;)

_"Si no lo haces, la matamos"_

_"No puedo" Susurre "Es mi amiga"_

_"¡Que te la folles te digo!" Me grito lanzando a una Bella incosciente al suelo._

Bueno, ya me decis y tal ;)

Un review, porfavor, esque hay tan poquitos ;D


End file.
